Broken Heart
An agricultural community on the fringes of the Badlands Territory, Broken Heart is built on the ruins of Valentine Nebraska. Despite it's long history it has had relatively little trouble, even with it's northern neighbor. History On the day of the Great War, Valentine was spared a hit from a nuclear bomb, but was devastated by conventional ones. This resulted from a squadron of B-52 bombers out on a routine practice flight. When enemy planes appeared they tried to return to Ellsworth AFB, but the shockwaves from the nuclear detonations in the region disrupted and shutdown their engines, causing them to crash. Not having expected a nuclear exchange, the bombers were loaded down with a full payload of hi-explosive and incendiary bombs. This proved an unfortunate development, as most of the planes crashed into Valentine, leveling much of the town and causing fires that burnt for days. The explosions compounded the terror and confusion from the nuclear blasts, and many in the town died. The survivors initially thought that an atomic bomb had struck the town, but the lack of vaporization seemed to argue against this. Regardless, they began to loot what wasn't burning and headed to any place they felt was safe. One group took to a suburb on the outskirts of town, hiding in basements for the next few weeks, as other survivors passed and Black Rain fell. They emerged on November 8th and found most of the town destroyed, and set out to find food and water. The group become scavengers, roaming through the ruins of the town by day, and retreating to their basement burrows by night. This group would be the basis of Broken Heart, because while other groups did survive, they either became raiders and nomads, or became isolationists and went off into the hills. The scavengers lasted the first winter, but as spring came, they began to look outward at the surrounding farms. A group headed off looking for seeds and food, encountering several burnt-out farmsteads before finding other survivors. The initial meeting was tense, but the farmers thinking they were raiders, but after showing they were sincere and wanting to trade, things relaxed. The farmers traded seeds, instructions on planting and some food in exchange for weapons, ammo, parts and some tools. This began the continuing partnership between townsfolk and farmers, and the scavers returned home happily. After this the townsfolk began to grow some food and connect their basements with a series of tunnels, increasing their feeling of security. Things continued peacefully for a dozen years, with the population growing some, when the first caravan came to town. The traders actually passed trough the settlement before the residents decided to interact with the merchants, catching the latter off guard. The two sides traded before the outsiders asked the name of their settlement, to which a joker replied "Broken Heart". In the months after this scavers and settlers drifted in, boosting the population to 35 by 2091. One of the empty houses was then converted to a bar by a newcomer, using a still traded from one of the farmers. This brought in caps from the weary traders, as well as batteries. These were used to power lights and a scavenged jukebox, increasing it's draw. Broken Heart continued to grow in this fashion for another decade, when it sported a completely reclaimed suburb and several businesses, including a light machine shop. It was in 2101 that an ambitious farmer began importing and breeding Bleaters, thinking their diversity would help them sell. They proved moderately popular, but the Bleaters would become a staple of the town, like many others in the Badlands. This success was tempered by a wave of Jackalope, who devastated the farm crops, and a den of molerats that moved into the ruins of the town and made scavenging difficult. This put pressure on their food supplies, and some residents fled, fearing starvation. This was averted by hunting most of the Jackalope and switching to vine based crops above their reach. Despite this, the town's growth would stall, and the population remained stable, with births and deaths remaining at the same levels. This changed in 2122, when the molerats, having grown too numerous to support themselves, came into Broken Heart. The vermin destroyed or damaged most furnishing and attacked several residents. They were fought back after a two-day rampage, with the townspeople following them to their dens and either collapsing or burning them. The damage was repaired after a few weeks but several forward-thinking individuals created a pest-control agency. The resulting abundance of meat brought a minor trade noon that lasted a month, but it would be enough to restore merchant traffic. Aside from minor brawl and the occasional murder, peace reigned for another twenty-five years until a dry spell befell Broken Heart and the surrounding area, withering crops and lowering water levels in the several makeshift wells throughout the town. With the failure of the harvest, what preserves and pre-war food there were was quickly monetized, and speculation swept several residents, who hoarded food or sold it for outrageous prices. Things began to look desperate in September when a cold snap killed the few crops that remained, as well as several brahmin. Many farmers refused to sell their stores, and two much-needed caravans failed to appear. Several residents left town while they could, and many others considered their options. As winter fell, many residents began to live in the above ground sections of their homes and avoided the burrow network to protect what food they had. In the first few weeks there were several robberies and murders, with the future looking bleak. Wide-spread violence was avoided by a combination of kind-hearted farmers who donated milk & cheese and several scavers who discovered radroach nests, and cans of old food. This saw the town through the winter, and into a rainy spring, The town created additional wells and several of the more well-to-do residents purchased Bleaters to ensure food. Life went on as before for another forty years, when an illness appeared amongst several of the brahmin. This was initially thought to be a cold, but when the meat was consumed, the residents became ill. This illness spread to other herds over the next two years before the animals were finally destroyed, costing some 37 head of cattle by 2190. Broken Heart was involved briefly in the great wars at the beginning of the next century, with a band of raiders entering town in 2213. the newcomers demanded food and caps for protection, and told the town to decide in an hour. The townsfolk were divided on what to do, with some wanting to submit, some arguing resistance, and others wanting to get the farmers' input. When the hour was up, the townsfolk were still talking, and grudgingly gave the raiders the supplies they demanded. The raiders then left, and the townsfolk called several prominent farmers and informed them of what happened. The farmers were angry when they heard, and many promised violence if the raiders returned. The raiders did in fact return twice more during the year, asking the same amount each time, and the town grudgingly agreed, but grumbling amongst themselves that next time would be different. They never got the chance to prove themselves, as the raiders were destroyed in Sioux Falls in 2219. To prepare for the future, a militia was raised and trained, but never had to deploy. The town was spared during the rest of the wars, but tragedy struck in 2251, when much of the town collapsed. The cause was the basement warren network, and the combination of Jackalopes digging their own warrens, the increase of weight from business and population, and simple lack of maintenance. Two dozen died and another thirty were injured as the town was destroyed, practically in an instant. The survivors rescued who they could from the wreckage, and sought shelter where they could. In the years since, the town has recovered some, though the focus has shifted to agriculture, with the town being more a place to gather and trade somewhat. Layout Broken Heart is arranged in two clusters, a dense town, and a spread-out rural area. The town is concentrated within three blocks on the out-skirts of the Valentine ruins, and utilizes the pre-war roads, while the rural area covers several miles, intersected by a criss-cross of trails, dirt-roads, and a few pre-war roads. Economy For most of it's history Broken Heart relied on scavenging and trade for it's prosperity, with farming & ranching being a secondary industry. As the 23rd century went on however, and especially following the Collapse, agriculture supplanted trade, and Broken Heart focused on this. There is also a small animal breeding & export market, and there is even a rental agency. Government Broken Heart operates on democratic principles, with gathering of residents eighteen years or older resolving, or at least discussing, issues as they arise. This does not mean the whole community is involved, as some issues affect only the farmers, and some only the townsfolk. There is an elected sheriff and militia, but the latter is voluntary, and the former is subject to replacement whenever public opinion turns against them. Category:Communities Category:Badlands